further_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Members
FE boasts over 1000 unique, caring, and dedicated members, 95% of which are bots. =Admins= Paul Von Prolus is the creator of n-dim 4ums, a haven for bots who are just trying to find their place in this world. However, Paul has not taken kindly to N-Dim's #1 customers and has declared open war upon them. The bots have proven much too powerful for him, though, and have shown no signs of stopping. They sit there, waiting. Watching. Assimilating. When he's not busy working on his N-Dim software, or posting on the N-Dim FE board, or even the N-Dim ProM board, Porl spends his time hosting Labyrinth 3 on N-Dim. He's more N-Dim now than man, twisted and evil. The truth is, we don't hear from Paul much anymore. Not after Ndim. Some say he never sleeps, and that he stays up late at night posting back and forth to himself alone on his Ndim support board. The last person to see him in public was local boy Matt Cookson. His story of the encounter is below: It was horrifying. I was in England at ZillaCon. It was late one night. I walked by Roos' house and then Wikey's house, since all of England is sort of just right there, you know? Anyway. I was lost, and it was getting dark. The streets were empty. I saw a man. I recognized him as my old Administrator, Paulus. "Paulus!" I yelled. "Paulus I was hoping you could help me--". That's when he struck. '' ''"I'M THROUGH WITH HELPING! NDIM IS PERFECT! YOU HEAR ME. PERFECT! THERE ARE NO BUGS. NO GLITCHES. NDIM. IS. PERFECT." '' ''His eyes were a fiery red. He dug his awful British teeth straight down into my wrist. It was something straight out of one of my monster movies. Oh god...please...please I don't want to speak of it anymore. I SAID GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE! To prevent Paul from lashing out on us, this very Wiki is hosted on | Error Loading Page. Request Timeout. Warning: Unknown: open(/var/chroot/home/content/13/10836013/tmp/sess_ddb6f35b90c12c0b3c15b9379ccbd77e, O_RDWR) failed: No such file or directory (2) in Unknown on line 0 Warning: [[Unknown:] Failed to write session data (files). Please verify that the current setting of session.save_path is correct () in Unknown on line 0 Warning: Ndim cannot be found. Ndim! Boc Boc, aka Carter, is one of the three Admins on FE. A core member of our community, Carter is one of the few members remaining who has been there from the beginning, strictly because he cannot find anything better to do. He longs for the days of his wildly popular tv.com caption contests. During the death of EN, and partially as a result of all of the many hours of hard work he spent on FE, Carter underwent a dramatic weight change. He reportedly dropped 375 pounds in about two weeks, earning him the new nickname from Henry, 'Skinny B'. Carter is notable in the ORG world for being the only player to come in dead last TWICE in one series (Sausage Island), due to his complete lack of social awareness. Curtis Whoever wrote the original Curtis article should be shot, then banned. =Moderators= KC KC Wolf is FE's sole Moderator who hails from New Yawk but moved to Bumfuck, Arizona years ago. As a relatively new member to the site, KC has spent hundreds of hours of his time digging through past FI and EN records in order to better assimilate into the community. KC has the hair of Paco and the crippling social anxiety of Malion Mac. While living in Nevada, KC's only form of social contact comes through his father, his cats, and Shadow. This has taken its toll on his psyche, as KC now detests people entirely. This does wonders on his ORG social game. Somehow upon arriving to FE, KC has quickly climbed up the social ladder and found himself as the winner of NYABBPE, making him the site's only Moderator. Unfortunately for KC, he's now stuck to living up to his campaign promises and must raffle away $50 of his hard earned Walmart money to FE's members each month. When he's not paying his fee to stay on as Moderator, KC enjoys making Let's Play videos, creating GIFs for anyone who asks, and stalking and collecting the heds of everyone who moves. =Legends= Drr Drr, Drrr, Drrrr, Drrrr or Rose is an aspiring arteest from hicksville Pennsylvania. She is *GASP* a real, live actual girl on the internet which gives her much unwarranted attention. She has a racist family with several annoying, bratty nieces and nephews which causes her to hide in her room far more than is probably healthy. She is well known as the co-host for Sausage Island with Curtis, in which she is responsible for much of the pwetty drawings and graphics. She is also known for randomly disappearing from time to time. #wheresbrett Mal Meet Malion Q Mac. Mal is a twenty something year old who has never come into contact with another human being unless it was through FE's Cbox. He works in the basement of a grocery store well out of the public's eye, spending all of his hard earned money to keep the Cbox running. In his spare time, he enjoys drawing pokemon, running Pokemon FE, playing pokemon video games, and roleplaying pokemon with his invisible twin brother. If there's a nerdy fandom, Mal is surely apart of it. Mal is quite the artist. He enjoys expressing himself in a variety of ways, whether through drawing or with his amazing singing voice. He also enjoys forcing bizarre memes that no one but him quite understands, watching the Cbox at every minute of every day, and flirting with Grim, completely oblivious to the fact that she is a lesbian. Jeff The following was written by Jeffrey: Where to begin...oh men the great Jeff enjoys talking Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad and hockey. Recently, in mid 2012, he promised Henry to a match in Max Payne 3. Due to real life he has not been able to play with him and thus a much hated rivalry began. Everywhere Jeff posts, Henry follows with words like "FUCK YOU CUNT" or "SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL BASH YOU IN". This rivalry continues in the cbox. Lately Jeff was another victim to Curtis' schemes in gsurvivor. He obviously hasn't learned from the past. Jeff is the official mascot of sausage island 7. In latest news: Jeff wouldn't trade a dragon for 10,000 Uruk'hai, let alone 8,000 unsullied warriors. Patrick Patrick is the Louis CK of the board, bad shit happening to him far too often for no obvious reason. Patrick frequents the board games and is usually left out or screwed over quite swiftly. He's also known, self admittedly, for positively sucking at mafia although he continues to play them anyway. He's only ever had one shining performance during his time playing mafia.... as the ursurper that ended up taking a victory in Matt's mafia. Unfortuanately, he never got to celebrate this impressive feat as Matt decided to never post the final write-up, leaving Patrick's achievement in an indefinite limbo. Ruined my day. Vernon Vernon is a CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE grad who now spends his time LIVING IT UP in Los Angeles!!! He has met more celebrities there than you could ever know man. He's played b-ball with Avon fuckin Barksdale, he's dined and dashed with an asian youtuber, he's SHAKEN JAY LENO'S HAND!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! To the left is Vernon's personal photo album of all the many celebrities he was fortunate enough to meet while in LA. "you partied with E40? you just gave him some money so he'd stand next to you for 10 seconds. that's not partying bear" - Henry Vern.png|me meeting deal or no deal briefcase holder #17 in cali. AHH UNREAL!!! Cassandra.png|CASSANDRA from survivor fiji! E40.png|me and e40 in cali! what did u do lately!! Vernkrist.jpg|me with kristopher van varenberg from 6 Bullets!!! WHAAAAAT!!!!!! Rob.png|Vernon with Rob - an Oxford graduate Vernon spends most of his time on FE spamming the board with links to his newest unfunny comedy sketches. No one will watch unless it's Palette Girls 2. He is notably bad at forum games, coming in dead last in nearly everything he attempts, but claiming he is the victor. He has shown an unbelievable resistance to common growth traits such as 'learning' and 'memory'. His poor dog Sansa recently joined the forum. She already has higher karma and is a better mafia and Labyrinth player than Vernon. Quite possibly the greatest human in history. Vernon is known for his award-winning memory, decisive leadershp and ability for rational and clear thought whilst under pressure. In 2013 he was officially named for the 17th time in a row "World's Best Scum Killer" for his genius Mafia methodology of lynching everyone possible. Second best Frosti. By the way, Vernon wrote and performed Bo"FE"mian Rhapsody. Don't you ever forget it. Zersch Zersch probably has triple the reputation you could ever have. This is likely due to the fact that Natalie ups it every minute of every day, but nonetheless, it's an impressive feat. He also has one hell of a PM box, similarly spammed to bits with Natalie messages. It's a great mystery what exactly Zersch and Natalie discuss that has struck all our curousities. Still, Zersch is probably the most likable member on the site. This may be why he was voted Best Member for the 2013 FE Awards, but we're not completely sure. He's been around forever and despite this, has stayed completely drama-free and nobody has ever has a bad thing to say about him. We are awaiting the day that Zersch cracks and becomes the biggest bastard the board has ever seen. He also may or may not be a horse. Dylan Dylan J. Rogers is a scrawny Canadian who has been 16 years old for many years. His mom considers him a strong young boy . He mainly lurks any thread that has to do with sports due to the fact that he never got picked to play anything growing up. He also enjoys Survivor and co-hosted the Sole Survivor tournament and started, but never finished, the FE Survivor fan-fic. Additionally, he hosted the on-board Big Brother game, LaBB, which resulted in a gigantic shitstorm between Curtis and Vernon that caused the game to have no ending. Dylan himself plays in a lot of on-board games often and is usually quite the schemer, which results in him either leaving early and screwing someone over enough to smite attack him. Bryce Bryce Fosdick (Pronounced Fuzz-Dick) is either overly happy or overly grumpy, depending on the circumstances. He's the son of a pastor from Colorado and a future pro soccer player. He's known around the ORG world as always playing fat hairy men for some odd reason. He's also notorious for always getting horribly screwed over and contemplating quitting the internet, only to always come back like nothing happened anyway. He once hosted a FE Endurance game, which featured Vic and Dylan being annoying assholes that everyone hated. Against all odds, Bryce very nearly became the Biggest Best Person Ever by somehow making it to the final three and getting the second most amount of votes. He was, once again, horribly screwed over when his own campaign manager, the deadest of Roses, voted against him in the election. We've also recently found out that Bryce is a total dreamboat and could easily make all the church girls swoon over him as a professional bard, Bryce however insists that this is false and vows to never sing again. Natalie Natalie is one third of FE's mom club. She enjoys Playstation, doesn't sleep, and is well liked by all. She is a professional rep-giver, upping reputation to someone every hour. Usually Zersch. She also has a PM Box that nearly encompasses the total number of posts on the board. Kiwi Kiwi is, now that Dutchiee has vanished, FE's resident Aussie. He is aggressive and possibly psychopathic, as seen in Labyrinth II. His interests include sensually licking the blood off of his boomerang, and using the worst fucking font imaginable on AIM. He co-hosts a Survivor series with Natalie known as ESurvivor, a series known for making your finger tips bleed, corrupting your sleeping habits, and forcing you to question your life values. =Elites= Henry "The bestest of the bestest. You can't handle the Henry!" - Henry Henry is a crazy conspiracy theorist from Germany who is obsesed with his PS3, cannibis and the truth. He was very often seen starting arguments due to his zany posts, but has since mellowed down a whole lot since he's finally found ze girl who will put up with his Max Payne. He is rarely ever seen outside the chatbox these days. Thanks to his failure to remove a questionable bookmark from a screenshot he posted, Henry recently came out to the FE community and revealed a secret desire that he'd been hiding from the community for years: he is in love with disco. Determined to expose the newfangled hippity-hop rhythms and electronica that the media pumps out these days as an elaborate front for megalmaniacal American fatcats to mentally enslave the masses, Henry turned to disco as the only source of "true" music in today's world. Of course, nobody as passionate as Henry could possibly limit himself to just listening to disco, oh no. Henry's Friday nights often consist of him frizzing out his hair into a massive afro, donning a checkered leisure suit, then heading out to a seedy nightclub in downtown Munich, where he boogies the night away with his fellow disco junkies. Wikey Wikey is shit. First of all, he's British (strike one) and a ginger (strike two). Yikes. He's sometimes known as Tom Brady, James the Mime, George Lopez, or Mashama. Wikey is perhaps best known for running around both Labyrinth games calling other players cunts. It's this brilliant social prowess that got him all the way to 23rd place in GSurvivor, a 22 person game. "Curtis your a cunt" - Wikey in Lab 1 after dying. "Fuck you cunt holes" - Wikey in Lab 2 before fleeing. He managed to do something right with his successful The Labyrinth Household, as well as A Song of FE and Fail. He attempted to write a Labyrinth novel, but was held up by the fact that he has no idea how to properly speak or write English. He also hosted "Oh Yeah, That Fourth Mafia Game. I Kind Of Remember It" Mafia. Remember? The one in outer space? His own description for the game says it all: "hosted by wikey lol" Nowadays, he's haunted by bots via his Am I a pretentious asshole? thread. He also plays guitar. Matt Matt Summers (aka Mateo) is a 15-year-old Survivor nerd from West Virginia. Signing up for the board at the age of 14, he is the youngest regular on the forum by a large margin. He gained notoriety after hosting a shitty mafia that never had an ending, ironically following a shitty mafia from Samm that Matt himself mocked to no end. This sparked a war between the two, which resulted in Matt's reputation going lower than Vernon's -- a feat in itself. Young Matthew is also known for taking on-board games way too seriously and considers himself a strategical genius in an attempt to pander to whoever is hosting. He dreams of one day being one of "the boys". He once posted an awful picture of himself to demonstrate Snapchat which was promptly heded and now spammed everywhere to his chagrin. He also sings. He's actually quite good. Korr Korr is a Spaniard who serves as FE's prime arteest. He rarely ever portrays a human being and for the longest time, it was believed that Korr himself was not human. That was proved to be false during the BBPE election where he unveiled himself covered in disgusting Spanish smelling milk. Ari Ari, formerly DocAwe back in EN, is the King of the Snowmen and a gigantic computer nerd. One of his proudest moments was utterly destroying Porl in a flash game tournament, which lead to him throwing a temper tantrum and claiming that Ari cheated. King Ari is also quite the prolific mafia player, having lead his team to victory back-to-back in ATTWSIII and IV. Despite his fellow Snowmen friends all being inactive from FE, he forces them to return once in awhile when he needs to use them. Most recently, Afroman and Maxi curiously decided to start lurking the board when Ari needed votes for the BBPE. Leos Leos (Harrison *snicker*) is an alcoholic from Boston. Once a fun loving, goofy, and lovable member of the community, Leos has dissolved into a Mercator/Vernon carbon copy named Real Talk Ice Teos. It saddens everyone, and we all hope and pray for the real Leos to return any day now. We know he's there somewhere. Every so often, the old Leos shows up and delights us all! Deep down inside. Waiting to break free of his "I'm not paying attention to this game tldr Mercator shell". Leos drinks a lot. The only thing he likes more than drinking is talking about drinking. The following quotes were found in minutes after searching 'drunk' on FE: "Y'all know how to handle drunk Leos by now and it makes me proud!" "You'll know who I am Thursday since I'll probably be drunk and logging in!" "Naw I'll just be drunk" "Uhhh I'm in Boston so I went out before it got bad to buy beer, watched horror movies and got daytime drunk" "I'm obviously Buster since he is totally an angry drunk" "Everyone will know who I am when I log in drunk the first phase anyway" You get the picture. Leos talks about drinking so often, that it's clear he's never actually had a sip of alcohol in his life. If he was drunk as often as he speaks about, he would literally never be sober. Perhaps he never is. Rob Rob went to Oxford and has his very own Robette. Random crap happens to him, which he enjoys commentating for the world to see. He once worked in a graveyard and can't, for the life of him, get a damn driver's license. He tends to sway from a relatively funny guy to a cringeworthy try-hard. But smiting him for the latter only turns him into more of a douche. Vic Vic was a well known Sausage alumni who finally came to FE in late 2013. Early on, he made the mistake of posting a picture of himself with a stuffed pig, which caused the pig to become more popular than Vic himself. Vic's known for being buddies with Dylan and they often scheme together in games. Beware of the Grey Team! I hear he does one hell of a Rob impression. Hot Cocoa Hot chocolate, also known as hot cocoa, is a heated beverage typically consisting of shaved chocolate, melted chocolate or cocoa powder, heated milk or water, and sugar. Some make a distinction between hot chocolate made with melted chocolate versus powdered, calling the former drinking chocolate. Drinking chocolate is also characterized by less sweetness and thicker consistency Hot Cocoa is also a member Vernon recruited by randomly picking a name on his buddy list. Paco Paco claims to be FE's resident Mexican despite being a pasty white guy from New York City. He is, however, FE's resident dad, having somehow conceived two little girls. He's also an old fuck who drinks way too much for his age and is usually the first person on the board to go to bed thanks to constantly having to attend meetings. Global knowledge. To his credit, Paco did start the short lived YooHoo desk trend! =Regulars= Chris25 Chris25 is a mentally disturbed 30-year-old with a porn obsession that claims to be hung like a horse. One of his favorite hobbies is going on awkward homophobic tirades and passing it off as trolling, which in turn always makes Roos look silly for liking his posts. He is unsurprisingly one of Vernon's many recruits to FE. Hupu Hupu is a jacked jolly African American with a golden voice. He was once known for his amazing comics. He is now known for never leaving the Movie/TV forum for any reason. ...unless it's to give advice to Leos, Henry or Vernon in the 'girls' thread. im317 im317 is a regular in the mafia games. In fact, it's almost as if im317 is on the forum only for mafia. Upon further inspection, everytime im317 is on the forum, he is seen viewing the mafia forum whether a game is active or not. It's theorized im has never actually seen the forum homepage. Dutchiee Dutchiee was an Aussie who disappeared. CRIKEY! Grim Grimapple use to live with Rose and somehow made it out alive. Grim is also *GASP* a real live girl! She mainly lurks the video games forum but will hop into a mafia sign-up once in awhile to much fanfare. Raptor Raptor or Wahaj is the NFL expert of the forum and an all-arond jock in his own right, being an all-star flag football player. He once had a cancer scare and ended up kicking it's ass. Despite this, he usually plays strange girly characters in ATTWS games. He hosts a Lab clone called Combat FE. Samm Samm Lovegood is a gay Canadian who lives in a basement. He is most known as Alexis in Sausage Island, particularly for confessing his thoughts in a mysterious star room. He first shot into the spotlight as NiceGuy Sanchez, the AIDS victim in ATTWSIII that Doctor Shadow refused to heal because he found him annoying, resulting in a hilarious fight on his death bed. Samm would later host his own mafia, a horribly shitty Doctor Who game which earned him Worst Mafia of the Year for 2013 and sparked a war between himself and Matt. Samm would redeem himself by being the first person on FE to milkbowl and wrecked Mateo's shit in a rap battle. Nofo Nofo is an 18 year old from North Carolina with extreme anger issues. He somehow conceived his name from realizing there were no f's or o's in his name. He is perhaps best known for portraying Angela in Lab, which matched up with himself so perfeclty that she has been his visual avatar since it's happened. Shawn Shawn Page is Curtis' little brother and as such, is sadly overshadowed by big brother Curt. He mainly lurks sports threads, but has an amusing rivalry with Vernon. This is made funnier by the fact that Vernon is usually schooled by a 16 year old on a regular basis. Had a memorable run in Sausage as Carter the Derp. Mercator Merc is the last active member of Ari's Snowman team. He is well known for being incredibly hostile or incredibly inactive in mafia games, which has earned him a ban from ever playing them again. He mainly lurks the video games forum these days, but will once in awhile criticize someone for their awful opinions elsewhere. He also has one of the most recognizable heds, becoming FE's official facepalm smile. Greenday Greenday aka Morgan is a John Oliver lookalike who is named after a shitty pop-punk band and really likes Hockey, making him the first American to ever admit this. He has an ongoing, never-ending feud with Vernon because Vernon has no idea who he actually is. They do however share a common trait in that they're both incredibly Jewish. He is a frequenter in mafia and is always scum. Even when he isn't. JJ JJ or Buffy (she can never decide which), is one third of the mom's gang of FE and frequenter in mafia games. You may know her from the Sausage community as Shawna. She won $50 from KC in a rigged poll due to voting him to win BBPE. DD DD is named after the Double D breast cup size. It's actually a guy named Jake from Ohio. He is probably most well known for playing Danielle DiLorenzo on Sausage Island and being the town's MVP in ATWSIII as Agnes. He has a strange obsession for Mariah Carey and Mario games. Don't ever take group photos with Jake. Strange things will happen. =KMB= The Korova Milk Bar is a friendly neighbor forum which shares many members with FE. A recent influx of these strange people have started popping up on FE due to the the cross-promotional advertising of games, starting with ATTWSIV. Mercuzo Mercuzo, aka Aria Inthavong, is an e-begging indy film director and actor. He originally joined to shamefully shill his upcoming Hunger Games, indiegogo project and YouTube channel. Despite this, Mercuzo turned out to be a pretty likable guy and has not only met, but had lunch with Agent Phillip Shepphard, making a good chunk of the forum extremely envious. Like Vernon, Mercuzo resides in L.A. and has met many famous people in his time there. Unlike Vernon, we've actually heard of them. Frederick Frederick aka Benjamin Talem was originally one of the quieter and more mysterious of the new KMB clan, rarely doing much more than popping in to remind people to participate in his Hunger Games challenges. He would, however, quickly top his KMB friends as the most recognizable new member with the birth of the infamous Quentin Haus in ATTWSIV. Quentin was by far the biggest distraction in any mafia game ever who constantly complained about his role and threw hissy fits about everything that happened, including a particular moment of douchebaggery where he attempted to modkill himself before his lynch. The character became so recognizable that Frederick ditched his original account and started to portray the character on FE itself, annoying everyone to no end. One of his first shining achievements was jumping ahead of a 16 person mafia game queue to get his silly Haunted House game up for sign-ups. Herm Hermosa (aka The Herminator) is a Swede and relatively new, like a breath of fresh ass. He's probably the friendliest of the KMB crew. Just don't mistake him for a Norwegian. =Others= Roos Roos, Russ, Weird MAL YankoPRIK, Count Graduon or more recently, Adolf Hitler, is a blue furry monster. He mainly lurks the Chatbox but has had short runs on the board where he excels in playing the edgy Brit. Despite trying to be as controversial as possible, Roos has somehow made Adolf Hitler a likable guy. Vernon still hates him, however. LSFissue (**lynch lsfissue) Otis Otis aka Roman Gupta is a lonely 30-something-year-old model from London. He is the only active member of SonicFlash's many forums and appears to be his only friend. When SonicFlash came to FE and caused havoc, a plan was put into motion to liberate Otis and bring him to FE. The plan eventually worked and Otis made his triumphant entrance, utterly confused but flattered by all the love he was receiving. Unfortuanately Otis disappeared from FE and went back to the dark side shortly after. Simplton Simp is a man that use to enjoy posting pictures of mutiliated penises. He is also responsible for innovating the milkbowl. He was banished to his own personal hell in EN for being a terrible member, but rejoined FE in an attempt to redeem himself. Thus far, he's been without incident. Mainly because he rarely posts to begin with. He has six years of Mafia experience that no one has ever seen proof of. Nippled Man nip ple Old Pals Every so often, FE gets a visit from a fallen original FI regular. They deserve a mention * KFC * KittenGoesPop * Budd * Ribs * Richlost * JoeyLostDharma * robman =Bots= Feefiaggizady Feefiaggizady is a regular bot of the site. He is perhaps the most loved out of all of the bots, and is known for saying not a single negative thing about anyone else. He spends most of his days to himself, viewing his most favorite threads. His favorite threads include, "So the nukes are flying", "Am I a pretentious asshole", and "Curtis' Journal". BoopleNogDalp Boople is a lonely bot who came to N-Dim seeking companionship. Too shy to venture into actual threads, he resorts to staring at the main board for hours on end. Perhaps he is waiting for someone to approach him and take him by the hand first, for he is too tired of being rejected. None can say for sure. But he has not been seen for weeks, and we all are praying for his safe return. We're here for you, Boople, don't you ever forget that. The Pojonjhgr Family *pojonjhgrpow *pojonjhgrlfr *pojonjhgrigz *pojonjhgrmef *pojonjhgrdry *pojonjhgregl *pojonjhgrsln *pojonjhgrdvl Logosso Logosso is the newest bot in our community! He is most well known for completely breaking through Ndim security and finding a way to place Html in his username. Classic! His favorite threads include "SCM Day 5", "SCM Day 2", and "SCM FINAL", making him the only person besides Mal to have read Summer Camp Mafia. ff_zero There is nothing notable about this bot.